


Rey laisse aller le passé

by michelleleblond



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, star wars the last jedi
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelleleblond/pseuds/michelleleblond
Summary: Holdo arrête Poe avant qu’il mette en marche sont plan de trouver le master codebraker. Finn et Rose n’on jamais quitter la Résistance. Hux détruit le Raddus croyant la Résistance définitivement anéantis. Le plan d’évacuation de Holdo fonctionne. Leia et les survivants à bord des transporteurs on atterries sur Crait. Holdo connaît une mort héroïque seule à bord du Raddus. Snoke laisse Rey assister à toute la scène depuis la salle de trône sous les yeux de Kilo Ren. Croyant tout ses amis morts, elle ne peut retenir ses larmes. Snoke et ses gardes abattues, se croyant à nouveau seule au monde, elle choisi de saisir sa main offerte…*********SPOILERS************A la suite de ses événements Rey et Kylo laisse la passion les emporter.  Ils ressentent une puissante attraction l’un envers l’autre, mais les choses se corses... car la résistance vie toujours et il reste encore beaucoup d’obstacles, de chagrins et de conflit pour faire vaciller leur flamme.  La guerre est loin d’être terminé. Suivez ma fanfiction pour en savoir plus, je n’aime pas les spoilers XD





	Rey laisse aller le passé

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rey lets go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847044) by [Alle__Panda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alle__Panda/pseuds/Alle__Panda), [Captain_Wolfy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Wolfy/pseuds/Captain_Wolfy). 



> This translation was made by: Michelle Leblond

“Rey je t’en prie…” Dit-il dans un souffle “…nous apporterons un nouvel ordre à la galaxie ! La guerre est terminée. Plus besoin de se battre. Joins-toi à moi. Je t’en prie…” Il lui offrait sa main, paume ouverte. Sa respiration encore haletante. Ses yeux profonds et vulnérables. Rey sentie sont cœur s’affoler.

Les navettes n’étaient plus que de la poussière dans l’espace maintenant et il n’y avait plus rien qu’elle puisse faire pour l’empêcher. Elle était vaincue. Ils s’étaient battues côte-a-côte contre Snoke et ses gardes mais il n’y avait plus d’espoirs pour ses amis.

Ben avait raison. Sont visage semblais empreint d’une pléiade d’émotions. Il attendait sa réponse. Elle avait sentie l’instabilité dans sa voix lorsqu’il avait prononcé ses dernières paroles «Je t’en prie». Et il plongeait vers elle un tel regard ! Ses yeux semblaient transpercer son âme. Sa voix tel un chuchotement. Son menton tremblait. Ses pensées se bousculaient.

Elle était brisée. Sa famille l’avait vendu. Pour de l’argent. Luke ne voulait pas d’elle. Il avait trahit Ben Solo, son propre sang. La Résistance était vaincue.

Elle était seule. Seule sans lui. L’homme perdu qui la dévisageait, la suppliant de se joindre à lui. Elle prit sa main. Sa main tremblait et elle la serra fort dans la sienne pour lui montré que s’était réel. C’était comme si des étoiles s’était allumées dans ses yeux. Elle était là, avec lui. «Tu n’es pas seul,» «Toi non plus.»

Aucun d’entre eux ne serait seul désormais. Ils seraient ensembles. Au même moment lorsque leurs doigt se touchèrent, comme sur Ahch-to, elle sentit la force autour d’eux grandir, plus puissante que jamais. Elle ressentit de la peur, de l’anxiété, mais aussi de l’excitation et l’envie de se rapprocher de lui.

Il le sentit également. Kylo Ren fit un dernier pas en avant refermant l’espace entre eux. Lorsque ses bras se refermèrent derrière elle, elle exhala le souffle qu’elle n’avait pas eu conscience de retenir. Rey pouvait sentir sont souffle chaud contre sa joue.

Il la serrait si proche qu’elle pouvait sentir les battements de sont cœur, elle posa sa tête contre sont torse. Elle s’étonna de se sentir aussi rassuré, au chaud et désiré. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, serré l’un contre l’autre, respirant le même air. Puis Kylo desserra sont étreinte autour d’elle pour regarder sont visage.

Sont regard se langui sur ses lèvres un long moment. Rey se sentis rougir mais resta immobile. Tout sont corps était endolori dû au combat mais elle se sentit soudainement électrifié. Le regard de Ben était empli de convoitise et de désir. Il était si enivré que sont visage ne pouvait contenir sont émotion.

Leurs visages si proches à présent qu’elle pouvait discerner chaque détail. La cicatrice qu’elle lui avait infligée s’était estompée depuis qu’ils s’étaient vus sur Ahch-to, mais elle était toujours là, un souvenir ineffable des événements du passé. Il avait quelque grains de beauté ça et là, son appendice nasal était important mais bien harmonisé avec le reste de sont visage. Ses cheveux étaient désordonné et humide des suites du combat.

Mais elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de le trouver terriblement attirant. Ben Solo n’était pas le genre d’apollon qu’elle se plaisait à imaginer lorsqu’elle était jeune et rêvait de sa famille et de sont futur. Jakku était peuplé d’un tas de différentes créatures, mais les humains étaient peu nombreux. Il lui arrivait, la nuit, d’essayer d’imaginer à quoi un bel homme pouvait ressembler.

Elle était la plus jeune humaine au poste de Niima et les quelques hommes qui vivaient là étaient absolument effrayant, elle s’était toujours tenue loin d’eux. Mais même avec se manque de connaissance des hommes, Rey était absolument et définitivement certaine que Ben Solo était un homme très attirant. “Rey” murmura t’il, sa voix profonde la faisant frémir.

Elle ne savait quoi répondre. Lorsqu’elle avait posé sa main dans la sienne elle ne savait pas à quoi s’attendre. Elle s’était laissé emporter par la situation. De voir le vaisseau principal de la Resistance se faire mitrailler avait été bouleversant. Ses amis, Finn, Leia… Ils étaient tous perdu. Elle avait échoué. Peut-être Kylo Ren aurait-il fini par accepter de se tourné vers la lumière. Mais elle était venue a lui parce qu’elle croyait que Ben Solo aurais pu faire une différence pour la Resistance, pour gagner la guerre. Et il s’était ranger de sont côté, sauvant sa vie en assassinant sont propre maître. Tout était perdu malgré tout.

Ne subsistait que le premier Ordre. Plus de rebelles a sauvé. Mais il la voulait pour régner a ses côté, il lui offrait toute la galaxie. Saurait-elle comment régner a ses côté ? Avait-elle se qu’il fallait en elle pour accomplir pareille fonction ? Elle avait cru que sont destin était de devenir une Jedi. Cela aurait dû être son destin, la voie à suivre.

Mais Luke avait décrété que le temps des Jedi était révolu, et Ben voulait la même chose. Il fallait enterrer le passé. Le futur qu’elle croyait le sien n’était plus possible. Toute sa vie Rey avait désiré voir sont passé lui revenir et même se rêve lui semblait maintenant enfantin et absurde. Elle se sentait perdu. Mais ils en étaient là à présent. Se a quoi la force les avaient conduits. Ils devaient être ensemble. Elle le sentait. Peut-être trouverait-elle la raison, espérait-elle.

Dans tout se chaos elle essaierait de trouver qu’elle était la réponse. Puis elle vit le désir dans les yeux de Ben Solo, ses lèvres se mirent à trembler, sa bouche devin sèche. “Que c’est-il passé?! Ren ! Le Leader suprême!!…” S’écria le général Hux. Il semblait tout a fait horrifié. Ils étaient si occupé à se dévorer des yeux, qu’ils n’avaient même pas entendu l’ascenseur ou les bruits de pas du général. “Le Leader suprême est mort !” Déclara Ben pivotant en direction de l’homme aux cheveux roux. Au même moment son bras s’étirait vers le général. Les lèvres du général Hux se mirent a tremblées.

Il était furieux mais aussi effrayé et désespéré. Il regrettait son choix d’être venue annoncer leur victoire en personne. Il aurait dû se contenter d’utiliser le dispositif d’hologramme depuis ses cartiers. Il n’aurait jamais pu s’imaginer la scène autour de lui. Ren et cette scavenger, se tenant la main leurs regard transi au milieu de tout ses corps.

D’un geste de la main, Kylo Ren envoya Hux valsé contre un mur. “La guerre est terminé ! Tu as un nouveau leader dorénavant !” Ren vociféra. “Longue vie au Leader Suprême !” Chuchota Hux, la voix brisée. Du sang lui coulait du front. Rey se sentit chambranlante. L’homme se tenant devant elle tourna sont visage dans sa direction. “Allons-y Rey, il y a beaucoup de choses dont nous devons discuter”

A suivre...


End file.
